family reunion
by ncis-csiNY
Summary: What if Jenny is alive? who is responsible for Dinner?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

GIBBS

Each day I wake up, I get dressed, I go to work, I return in my place as a well regulated machine. I wonder why? After two and half years I am still in pain for her ….for Jen…

Her smile is still haunting my dreams… Why I can't let it behind and move on?

But what I'm thinking… it's Jenny we talking about. I can't forget her… she is everything…

I… love…her….

Why. I. Didn't. Talk. To. Her. Before it was too late…

I'm such an IDIOT!!!

**A/N: ok that's the first chapter of my first story. Let me know what are you thinking. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

ZIVA

Tony believes that Vance has something to hide but I am not sure… Anyway, I don't know why but I have the feeling that somebody watches me… Two and half years passed from Jenny's death. Α death that I should, but I wasn't there to stopped but now I just have to learn how to live with that as a weight in my conscience.

However I can't see Abby be tortured, even if she can hide it very well, Timmy trying uselessly to be strong, Gibbs to feel cursed that he left another woman that he loves die, but mainly I do not bear see Tony blame himself for something that he couldn't neither forecasting nor stopped. It's so difficult to me mainly because these people are like my family. A family that I always wanted but I never had.

Gibbs is like the father, protective and sweet with his own unique way.

Jenny was like the mother, she was caring. Someone had a problem she was always willing to help.

Ducky is like the grandfather. A true gentleman.

Timmy and Abby are like brother and sister to me, nevertheless I believe that something is going on between them…

A happy family right?

The answer is no.

We aren't a happy family because we lost our mom we are, like Abby would say, mommy-less…

**A/N: I'm sorry for the chapters being so sort. I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

TONY

Vance is guilty he killed Jenny and I'll make him pay. For almost a year our team reunites but these are not Christmas. What kind of Christmas are those without Jenny, Ziva and Abby decorating NCIS and filing the place with little trees all over?

Sometimes I feel as if I died with Jenny, of course when I see Ziva, as long as she is with me, she is sleeping soundly next to me I don't have anything to be afraid.

I've got her. I've got my little ninja. She can take the pain away, she make me feel alive…

When Vance sends her back to Israel I felt blank…

He sent me as an agent afloat, I didn't mind. He could do whatever he likes to me BUT no to my family.

As a kid I didn't have a family.

For my father his job was everything.

My mother didn't care about me. Her whole life was her social life.

But Gibbs? Gibbs cared about me maybe he didn't show it but he cared.

As about Jenny she was there even when I pushed her away because if Jeanne. I thought that because of her I hurt Jeanne but I saw that she wasn't that innocent. I figured it out when Jeanne accused me for the murder of her father. Jenny was there she got me out of trouble

And when Chip frame me up for murder Jenny tried to do everything to find George Stiouart's new address and nickname and imagine that she didn't know me well back then.

So I don't bite it that Vance dissolved our team because he wanted to find the mol.

I hate that guy and I want to kick his ass out of Jenny's office…

**A/N: I'm sorry for the chapters being so sort but I'm trying to make them longe. I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

MCGEE

I've notice that Vance is acting curiously. For that reason I put Cynthia search his office and possibly she finds something. Who knows maybe I'm lucky…

I know he is the Director and he can fire me but I can't leave him to make Abby sad or upset.

But what am I thinking if he is the "bad guy" like Abby would say he wouldn't leave evidence in his office. Only if I could hack into his personal e-mail or even better in his personal files.

Any way maybe I should wait until tomorrow perhaps Cynthia saves me from the tiredness.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the chapters being so sort but I'm trying to make them longer. They have remained me Abby, Ducky, Vance and Jenny. I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

ABBY

I am so much pissed with Vance first he didn't let me to decorate my lab for Christmas but he forced us to work the HOLE weekend.

He is so awful, I hate him!

I just want to kill him!

Mom would never do something like that to me. At least she would defiantly let me to decorate my lab.

I missed her so much, and I think that everyone missed Jenny she was so nice, even when she was shouting.

I call her mommy because she is, was, sorry but still I have not deal with her death, and by the way, I 'm not the only one.

The last 2 years were very hard. I'm acting like nothing happened but that isn't easy, it's not easy at all.

Timmy is worried about me, but I'm worried about Gibbs, the last couple of days he is coming at work with some awful hangovers.

He doesn't eat well and he barely sleeps. I'm so worried about him. I will not bear to lose another member of my family.

First died Kate then Pola and finally the Director.

First died my sister, then my cousin and finally mommy.

I don't want to lose Gibbs too.

**A/N: I know it's out of time but I forgot to post it then. SO I've got a Christmas story in February. I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

DUCKY

The last few days I have the Feeling that something doesn't go well.

Every minute of the day I think that I shouldn't leave Vance to send Jennifer's body to L.A. for autopsy.

The fact that he didn't let me to see the autopsy report makes me believe that something doesn't go well with him…

**A/N: I know it's too short but I'll try update one more chapter letter. I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

LEON VANCE

Something is wrong. SecNav told me I am fired and that I have until Monday…

And that's not enough but everybody in NCIS headquarters is acting strangely and especially McGee.

Maybe I should say a couple of words with that young man just to make him realize who the boss around here is.

He used to be a useful agent but day after day he starts to look like more to Gibbs.

It's not in my interest to have one more like Gibbs here.

It's already difficult to control Gibbs and DiNozzo, I can't have McGee too.

Anyway I've got more important problems. I have to find why SecNav fired me.

I've helped NCIS to become strong again after the mess that Shepard left. She wasn't capable Director and the whole mess that she left behind her proves that.

If she was smarter would remain to her house. Made family, children, that's what every women wish.

She wanted to make career, but that was her problem, because that killed her.

Or… that's why _I killed her… _

**A/N: I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

JENNY SHEPARD

I'm in Washington for a week I don't have a house to stay; I have to eat almost five days and my clothes are so dirty that I'm sure that no one will recognize me.

I'm trying to find either Ziva's or Ducky's place but I'm so lost.

Only God knows how much I want to go to Jethro's place but his house is far from here that I am.

Or I thing so…

Even thought I wouldn't dare to go to NCIS Vance is the Director now.

He won't let me get away this time.

This time he will just complete his mission.

This time he will kill me without hesitate…

And the worst thing is that Jethro will try to stop him and probably he will get hurt and I can't let that happen, no way!!! Not Jethro…

**A/N: I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS I'm just borrowing the characters…. **

Chapter 9

Agent McGee he was sitting on his couch and thinking. So many things had change the last years. So many that He couldn't believe the turn that his life take. Everything was almost perfect and then BOOM everything destroyed.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He ran into his bedroom and answered quickly.

"Agent McGee I've got something for you."Cynthia was heard very upset on the phone.

"Tell me Cynthia, what you've got? It's something about our little 'research'?"

McGee heard carefully Cynthia's words. He couldn't believe what she was telling to him. That's sooo good

"Ok Cynthia that's perfect. Can you go to agent's Gibbs place and I'll be there in a while too"

"But agent McGee it's late he is probably sleeping right now…"

"Don't worry Cynthia. Boss is never sleeping, ever! I'll call him to inform him that you're going there. See you there in thirty minutes"

McGee was calling his boss. He should learn what's going on here.

"Gibbs" an almost sleepy Gibbs answered.

"Sorry if I wake you up boss"

"You didn't wake me up. What do you want McGee?" Gibbs voice was begun hearing very upset. He was thinking that Timmy had gone into some trouble.

"Boss for the moment in moment Cynthia will be in your place. I send her 'cause she discover something amazing in Vance office. You are not going to believe it." McGee was so exited he couldn't believe that something so huge was now into his position.

"McGee. Call Abby, Ziva, DiNozzo and Ducky. I want you ALL here A.S.A.P."

"But boss…"

"No but McGee! I. Won't. Say. It. Again!!!"

"On it boss. Will be here in a sec."

Gibbs' POV

I can't understand what McGee wants me to learn from Cynthia.

Anyway I can't face her alone.

I'm almost scarred of the idea that she will tell me something about Jen.

I haven't got over her death.

Jen like Shannon and Kelly is unforgettable part of my life.

I still love her. Hell! I'm not sure if I will love another woman like her again.

Not that I want to. I'm not planning on loving another woman; I'm not planning on getting married again.

Hell I'm not planning on doing anything at all in the future…

She, with her death, ruined my life completely apart…

But I'm not mad at her, How could I? She is my angel she got me out of my misery.

She brought me back from the deaths.

She gave me life…

even if she took it away from me again…

**A/N: I hope you like it. Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS If I did Jenny would be alive and Abby would have more than one Gibblet to play.**

Chapter 10

After few minutes Cynthia was right outside of Gibbs' place. She knocks the door and Gibbs let her in.

"Agent Gibbs I'm sorry if I bother you…"

"You're not bothering Cynthia. Came in."

"I found this in the office and Vance took his belongings. SecNav probably fire him."

"Give me the letter Cynthia"

"Here agent Gibbs."

Gibbs took the letter from Cynthia and read it. Hell it was in French, and it was completely senseless.

He couldn't understand what the letter's meaning was.

After few minutes somebody knock Gibbs' door.

He stand up was gone to open the door.

He saw his team, his second family barked into his house.

"What's going on Boss? Why did you wake up us in the middle of the night? "

"Shut up Tony!!!" Gibbs shout at Tony. But then Ziva defend him

"Gibbs, Tony is right. What's going on? Has something to do with…"Gibbs cut Ziva roughly and he answered to her unfinished question.

"I don't know yet Ziva, I don't know."

"What don't you know agent Gibbs? How you don't know? The letter was found in his office and by the few French that I know it's about a murder, Shepard's murder. And probably it's not about Jasper Shepard."

"Oh my God!!! mommy. No…" Abby's voice was faint like a whisper.

"What's going on Abby? You ok?" Tim asked really worried about her.

"I knew it that something was wrong about Vance. I KNEW IT!!!" Abby's voice from a whisper became laughter and angrier.

"Abigail I cannot see your point. Why you are so upset?"

"Abs you're upset with Vance 'cause he didn't allow you to decorate your lab for Christmas. Relax! And you Cynthia why did you search Vance office? Who gave you the permission?"

Gibbs was upset. That letter turns his world up site down. What's going on with Vance? Is he with them or not? And if he is with the other side then they have to say it to SecNav. NOW!!!

"With command of agent … McGee…" Cynthia was not sure if she should say to agent Gibbs who told her to search the director's office.

"McGee!!! What the hell are you doing? You want me to lose you too?"

"Boss listen…"

"No McGee I'm not listening a word. Jenny is dead… please stop searching, Because if somebody got hurt, I Don't know what I will do… so I 'm begin you guys… ." the team was shocked they never heard Gibbs talking that way. He never reveals his feelings. The first who recover from the shock was Tim.

"Boss calm down and listen to Abby."

"What's wrong Abs?"

"I'm not mad at him 'cause he didn't let me decorate my lab for Christmas. But because somebody stole from my lab the evidence from Dinner. All of them. And when I went to report the robbery to Vance he call me irresponsible and that I'm very lucky that I'm not fired."

"So what Abs. The evidence from the murder of the former director of NCIS got lost. Very normal to be upset."

"And how are you explaining that he didn't he didn't move the processes to found who steal the evidence?"

"And Boss I process the lad after the robbery and it was intact."

"And you mean by that DiNozzo what?"

"I mean that the thief got into the lab with a key he didn't broke any lock. He didn't search, he go straight to the locker with the evidence from Dinner…"

"And who else, expect me got keys for my lab?"

"The director"

"Correct Ziva!"

Gibbs was thinking a way to make a logic conclusion to his new 'case' there was no way Vance had stolen the evidence. He was one of his probies and his probies don't do such things.

"No way had someone else got a key? "

"No way Gibbs! My lab's keys I've got them like my eyes!!! "

"I can't believe it!!! All those time I was working next to killer!!!" Cynthia was nearly in tears. She couldn't believe it that was unbelievable!

"Relax my dear none of us knew it until today. "

"You're all going to stay here tonight. McGee! You and Abby to my bedroom. Tony, Ziva to my office I've got a sofa-bed there. Ducky, you and Cynthia will sleep in the guestroom. There is a bed and a sofa-bed."

"And what about you Gibbs"

"Don't worry Abs; I'll sleep in my boat… God night every one…"

**A/N: I hope you like it. Next chapter Jenny is back! How will Gibbs react? How will the team react? Will she and Gibbs have their happy ending? Anyway let me know what you are thinking.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS If I did Jenny, Kate and Ari {I think that he and Kate are made for each other [but we won't see them in this story]} would be alive and Abby would have more than one Gibblet to play.**

**Chapter 11**

Jenny's POV.

I think I know this house. As closer I get so much I recognize it. Can I be that lucky?

Tony's mustang, Ziva's mini cooper, Abby's hearse, Timothy's Porsche, Ducky's Morgan and Jethro's navy blue sedan were parked outside.

Yeah that's Jethro's place for sure. Finally!!! A house I recognize.

Gibbs was sitting in his dark living room and he was thinking what his team had told him few minutes ago, his team… his family, that was his team, was his family.

He loved them, all of them.

Tony was his son. The oldest child the little spoiled one, mom's favorite child, it was clear that Jenny liked Tony the most.

Ziva, huh, Ziva was something between his daughter and his son's, Tony's, girlfriend. But he wasn't sure. Anyway she defiantly was integral part of the family.

Tim was his little boy, the young boy of the family. He defiantly wasn't the spoiled one. He tried hard to earn attention. Not that he wasn't loved. He was just the low profile child.

As about Abby, thinks were clear. She was daddy's favorite girl. Hell she was everyone's favorite girl. The youngest child who needs attention and love all the time

He liked to consider Ducky as his brother, but Abby liked to call him grandpa.

And Jenny… well she was mommy. And most important she was his family's mommy

After all those that he learned from his family make him feel warm, not alive but at least warm.

As he was thinking he heard a faint knock on his door. He stand up and went to unlock his front door. Tonight, after a long time he locked his door.

Slowly he opened the door but there was no one.

He lowered his glare and he saw Jenny, faint, more than every angel. Without hesitation he carried her inside and he laid her on the couch.

He turned on the lights. She seemed tired. He decide to make her something to eat.

He was 100% sure that her last meal was at least five days ago…

After few minutes Jenny opened her eyes and looked around her. The furniture, the smell, everything looked familiar.

She tried to stand up but she felt so tired.

"I'm sorry is anybody here?" she asked, hoping that she was in that house she was looking for and not in some strangers place.

"Jen, you're awake"

"Jethro I…" she started but Gibbs stopped her

"Shh, don't talk; you don't need to say a word. I'm sure you're hungry. Come on let's go to the kitchen. I cook something for you"

"Thank you Jethro." Jenny said

"You're welcomed. It's no big deal. Anyway it's just eggs; I don't know to cook anything else.

"Truth Jethro, right now even and none cooked meat, I could eat it."

"Who long are you in town?" he asked

"Almost a week. I was lost and … I couldn't find anyone's place" she said as she put her fork down.

"Why you didn't come to NCIS?" Gibbs asked her instantly

"Jethro what did you know about Vance?"

"I know enough…"

"Like?" she asked him.

"He is married, two kids. He was my probie as well. That's all"

"At Dinner the 'head' was Vance, the murder who got away was Vance."

"So Abby WAS right about him."

"Why what happen? Is Abby Ok?"She asked, because her relationship with Abby was something more than Director- Subordinates, was more likely like Mother- Daughters

"Yeah she is fine. Someone broke into her lab and stole the evidence from Dinner. They strange about the case was that the thief get into the lab with a key, stole only the evidence from Dinner, he didn't break any lock, he didn't search, in the lab are very expensive machines but he didn't take anything, he just went to the locker and took the evidence to trace behind. And Vance did nothing to find the thief."

Jenny looked shocked, she knew that Vance was dangerous, she knew that he could sold his soul to keep his position as Director of NCIS and she knew better than everyone how dangerous he was now that he lost it

"That's logical Jethro, if Abby analyze the evidence he will accused for murder."

"But… you're alive."

"I am, but the women that Tony and Ziva saw the woman which buried in my place is dead Jethro."

"Who she was" he asked confused. Tony and Ziva id her as Jenny that was not possible.

"Vance was wrong Jethro. He may not kill me but he killed that poor woman which had the bad luck to look like me"

"Amazing, I'm speechless Vance was one of my probies I still can't believe that he did those things. My probies don't do thinks like that. Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Long and complicate story Jethro. Ok I'll start from the begging. First of all the women that found dead was homeless and she was living is the Dinner, Decker left her. Her clothes were dirty so I decide to give her mine. Anyway they came in Start shouting I shout back the girl was scarred run to save her life and got shot. I kill three, I injure the fourth, somewhere between killing the third and injuring the fourth I lost my phone. I got out for the back door but I didn't left I waited there I first saw Franks killing the fourth and then he left from the window. After a while I realize why I saw Vance coming into the Dinner. At first I wanted to tell him that I was injured two bullets got me one in the right arm the other on the shoulder But I saw him standing next to the girl and he shout her on the head then he turned around and got out I was so scared that I didn't wait I run. I was walking all night I had lost a lot of blood. I saw a car coming to me I couldn't react; thank God he wasn't running, because if he was I would be dead now. I was in coma for four weeks and when I woke up I couldn't remember anything, not even my name. From there and on things are a little fussy." When she finish the story he could hear the sadness in her voice. She was feeling guilty because she cause them so much pain

"It's late" Gibbs started and broke the silence "I have no free bed but you can sleep in the basement I've got a couch there. You just have to share it with me if you don't mind" He was nervous something that was not happening every day

"You're not mad at me?" she asked relived

"How could I Jen?"

"I'm sorry…"

"About what?" he asked, he couldn't understand why she was asking apologize

"For everything" she answered. He could almost hear her sobs and that broke his heart.

"Ok, if that makes you feel better, but just to know never apologize…"

"It's sigh of weakness" they both said and start into laughing

**A/N: I hope you like it. That is two chapters but I put them together because otherwise they were small. Anyway If you want one more chapter review [I love them]. I thank everyone who read, review, alert or but the story to his favorites it's really important to me. I 'm so sorry that I didn't reply the reviews but I've got so many tests… Tomorrow I write Chemistry, wish me luck. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS If I did Jenny, Kate and Ari {I think that he and Kate are made for each other [but we won't see them in this story]} would be alive and Abby would have more than one Gibblet to play.**

**Chapter 12**

"Jethro can I change my clothes there are dirty." Jenny said when they stop laughing.

"Of course Jen. Follow me just be quite, don't wake Abby and McGee up." He whisper

"Wake who?" Jen was confused, she couldn't believe that Jethro could ever leave Abby and McGee sleep in the same bed

"You'll see Jen. Open the wardrobe and take whatever you want." He whisper again and open the door carefully.

Jenny got into the room and saw Abby, her little girl, sleeping into McGee's arms and she felt a smile spreading across her lips 'they are finally together, that "death" did and something good after all' she thought as she walked through the wardrobe. When she opened the door another surprise was waiting her, Jethro had take her clothes and he hang them between his, as a married couple could do. She took one of her nightgowns and went through the bathroom. She got change, brushes her teeth with one extremely familiar toothbrush and got out to see him waiting for her right where she left him.

"Did you find your staff Jen?" he asked as soon as he saw her coming out of his bathroom

"Yeah, I don't know how to thank you, I didn't knew that I had left so many clothes in your place"

"Do be honest Jen; I stole them from your house"

"You what???" Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could he broke into her house and steel her belongings. He was… unbelievable… just that…

"Before I and Franks burn down your place we … I mean I, I took some of your clothes, family photos, some of your heels and …"

"And what Jethro? What did you and Franks take from my place?"

"Wetooksomeofyourunderwear" he said taking one breath. He was sure that Jen probably will kill him, only a miracle could save him.

"In English please, and slow down I won't kill you,"

"We… took…some…of…your…underwear…" he said slowly so she could understand.

"Ah just that?"

"Yeah why you want more?"

"Jethro I already knew that, I change."

"Then why did you make me say it?" now he was really confused, if she knew then why she want to humiliate him so much?

"You were really amusement Jethro. Anyway thank you, I don't know what I could do without you."

She said and make a step closer to him. He put his hands around her waist to pull her closer to him.

The sense of his hands around her waist makes her shiver. She puts her hands around his neck and he, softly touch her lips with hers. He kissed her like he was going to lose her again. They tried to put into that kiss all the emotions that they had hide inside them all those years.

When the need of air grown bigger they turned apart and Jenny said

"Jethro, I think we …"

But once more he didn't read her signal very well

"I'm sorry Jenny, I'm going downstairs. He said coldly and disappeared from the stairs.

Jenny who realized that he had misunderstood her words she follow him downstairs and formed a plane to show him that she just was going to say that they should go to the basement. Because the shouldn't wake Abby and Tim up.

She went downstairs and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Jethro are you coming?" she said with that voice that gives Gibbs promises.

He followed her to the basement and he saw her sitting under his boat with two glasses of bourbon.

"For me?" he asked her

"Of course Jethro, why are we waiting somebody else?" she joked and makes him smile. Smile she always can find a way to bring one on his face.

"Thanks Jenny."

"Ohh that's bad. What have you done?" she asked him putting her glass down

"What?" he asked. He was confused.

"You are calling me Jenny, that's never good."

"Nothing, good night Jenny." He said and starts walking to the stairs

"Where are you going?" she asked him

"Upstairs let you sleep"

"But I don't want to sleep alone…" she said and got closer to him.

"I love you Jethro." He could hear the quilt in her voice, he could hear the regret.

"Jen, is late good night." He said and he disappeared to his living room.

After a while Jenny was with him in the living room.

"I'm sorry Jethro. I didn't want to upset you, I'm living. You are not going to see me again. I'll never bother you again. Please ask Ziva, Tony and Ducky that I'm sorry for everything, give Abby a big hug for me and tell everyone that I love them. I'm sorry that I hope that you could still have feelings for me. I was so stupid…"

"You are not-"he started but she cut him roughly.

"Oh really? Then why do I feel like one? I'm the stupid one who says 'I Love you' one more time and she got for reply 'It's late, Jen, good night' so what are you doing? You ignore my feelings." Jenny took her small bag and got ready to leave his place

Gibbs realize that if she leaves that place probably she would end up dead and this time for real or in the best situation she would disappeared and he wouldn't see her ever again.

He ran after her and he blocked the door so she couldn't leave him again.

"I love you too Jen. Please don't leave. Stay, here with me, with us." He said showing upstairs to the rooms that Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Ducky and Cynthia were sleeping.

"Vance is the director now he can kill you, he won't hesitate, please stay…"he finished his sentence and waited for her answer.

"It's about time Jethro" she said throwing her bag and falling into his arms, but his balance was not good so they landed onto his couch. He started kissing her. This time their kiss was more than tender it was passionate. All those feelings that they both had hid so well finally got out and took over them.

Suddenly Jenny stooped

"Jen you're killing me right now." Gibbs voice reflected the whole passion and the whole lust he had.

"Not here Jethro. Children are upstairs. Let's go to the basement" She said and she stands up.

"Okay. As you wish Madam Director." He said knowing how much she hated calling her madam

"Stopped it"

"What?" he said as he wears his best puppy face. He knew that that could always make her laugh.

"I'm not the director anymore."

"How sure you are about that?" he said as he thought what Cynthia had told. "_The office was empty"_

"SecNav did something, finally, and he fired Vance." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"I have to talk to him Jethro."

"I can handle that" he said to her.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now where we left? He said put switch off the lights.

**A/N: That's chapter 12 I really hope you like it. If you like it and want more let me know please, please. **

**Maybe Gibbs is a bit out of character, but I think that Jenny can really bring back up a different Gibbs.**

**Next Chapter: team's reaction. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Okay once again. I own nothing **

**A/N: I would like to thank everybody who put this story on alert or favorites. **

**I also would like to thank those who review or just read my story. Thank you guys, here is the next chapter for all of you. Thank you again!!!**

**Chapter 13 (Team's reaction)**

The next morning Jenny woke up and looks around her. 'What the hell? I'm in a boat?' she thought. She realizes that she was naked under the blanket but strangely she wasn't cold a bit. She turned her head and she saw what, or more likely who was holding her warm all night.

"Morning Jethro, what time is it?" she asked.

"Morning to you too Jen, it's just half eight" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Half Eight??? You're not working?" she asked confused, how in the heck he was at home a Friday morning?

"No, I called sick and I'm staying home with you, so are Abby, McGee, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and Cynthia." Jethro answered and kissed her earlobe

Tony saw Ziva sleeping next to him and he got out of the bed, but then a hand graphed him and she stopped him

"Did you wake up honey?" he asked her.

"What do you think Tony? And do not call me honey!!!" she said really annoyed.

"Why we are not in NCIS?" he asked confused. Ok he understand why she didn't want anyone find out about them, she was a probie and he was a senior field agent but why not now?

"Yes we are not in NCIS but we are in Gibbs place, I feel like having sex in my father's bed."

"Okay Ziva, as you wish…" he said and walk to his bag. He took his clothes and waited Ziva came out of the bathroom…

"Timmy! Are you planning on walking up sometime today?" a very pissed Abby Sciuto said.

"What's wrong Abs?" Tim said when he manages to stop her pillow from landing onto his face.

"I think that some time, last night someone got into the room."

"Relax Abs, probably was none else than Gibbs." Tim tried to calm her down. Now lately she wasn't sleeping very well. She had a lot of nightmares. She thought that everything that was happening was her own fault.

"Maybe you're right Timmy."

"Okay now sleepy beauty stand up and let's go downstairs to see what's for breakfast." He said to her as smile appeared on her beautiful face.

Ducky wake up long before Cynthia so when she woke up he was already wearing his clothes.

"Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?" he asked politely.

"Good morning doctor. I slept pretty nice" she answered with a sweet smile.

"May I?" Ducky asked her and he led her outside the room to the kitchen have breakfast…

Everyone was in the living room, everyone expect Gibbs.

"Hey, where is papa bear?" Abby asked.

"'Morning to you too Abs, we don't know, he probably overslept." Tony told her.

Then the team including Cynthia, Ducky and Abby they heard a scream from the basement.

"What the hell Tony?" Ziva asked a little bit upset.

"I've no idea Ziva" Tony answered as they heard Gibbs, this time leaving a lout moan.

"I'm going to check." Tony said.

"Tony!!! Are you insane? We do not know what's wrong down there."

"Ziva Gibbs is like my father, I have to know what the hell is going on there."

"Okay Tony, you won, but I'm coming with you."

"So do we!" the rest of the team said quickly. And follow Tony.

So Tony moved to the basement with Ziva to his right and McGee to his left. Abby, Ducky and Cynthia were behind them.

When Tony opened the door thought his mouth drooped to the floor, McGee's gun hit the floor and Ziva couldn't believe what she saw: Gibbs with their supposal dead, former boss lying, naked on the floor.

Gibbs was the first who recovered from the shock.

"DINOZZO why the hell are you standing in my basement and why are you pointing your gun to me?" Gibbs screamed really mad.

"Boss I… I …"

"You what? Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny cut him the moment she recovered from the shock as she was keeping the sheet tight around her.

"I… Director, I mean ma'am, I mean … Jenny… I …"

"You what? Tony!!!"

Then Ziva who had finally come back to reality decide to help Tony.

"We heard a scream and then we heard a moan, and we decide to come down here to see what's wrong."

"As you see everything is great…" Jenny started. But Gibbs cut her.

"Before you go, listen to me, if anyone and I mean it anyone find out about that you are not only found yourselves out of the job but I'll make you suffer. Am I Clear?" Gibbs said.

"Crystal boss." They all said and run away scared.

"I think we should get dressed Jethro."

"Relax Jen, we don't work."

"I know that but you have no Christmas decoration. And Christmas are almost here."

"You know that I don't celebrate Neither Christmas, nor Thanksgiving, nor Hallowing"

"I know that baby, but I don't think that Abby would like to neither to spend Christmas without her family, nor in a house without any decoration." Jenny answered as she kissed him.

"I think that you probably are right." He said leaning again to touch her lips.

"I always am right, Jen." He said between kisses.

"Yeah, yeah, of course Jethro always." She said and the both stand up and start to get dressed…

**A/N****2****: Ok that's chapter 13, I hope you like it. Please review… **

**I'm so so so sorry that this chapter was so late, I'll try to update sooner.**

**Like it or not please leave me a review to know it. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Okay once again. I own nothing **

**A/N: this maybe a little short but I'll try to post one more later. **

The team couldn't believe what was going on in the basement.

"Probie did you saw what I saw?" Tony asked; he couldn't believe that Jenny was not only alive but she was lying naked, with Gibbs, on the basement's floor.

"Yeah Tony I did." McGee was still shocked only last night they were talking about her death, or better her murder and today they found her lying naked, on the floor, with Gibbs. Unbelievable!

"Ziva say something." Tony said again, after what he saw he couldn't calm down.

"Like what Tony?"

"I don't know she is your friend, you have to know something. He didn't care why she was alive or more likely how she was alive. He had almost forgotten whatever happened in the last years.

"Hey guys I don't know what are you thinking or saying but I think that Gibbs is going to be really, really pissed."

"You are completely right Abby" Gibbs said who had just come in the kitchen. Abby turned around and asked him when she saw him without Jenny

"Where is mommy?"

"Upstairs, why you need her" he answered to her. Abby pave put her best puppy face and Gibbs funded extremely difficult to stay mad at her.

"I just asked, because she wasn't with you."Abby sat on the nearest chair without saying a word, something really unusual for her, like Gibbs thought.

"Boss we want you to know that we are sorry for barking into your basement, and we should knock, we know that this was really irresponsible and we are really sorry…"

"And you are doing very well Agent McGee." Jenny said who just had come in.

"Director." Cynthia and McGee said when they saw her coming into the kitchen.

"Jenny good morning" Tony and Ziva said together.

But Abby greet was the most enthusiastic "MOMMY!!!" she screamed and run onto Jenny to hug her.

"You are alive!!! Yeah!!! You are alive!!! I knew it!!!" Abby had put Jenny into a bone crash hug and at the same time she was screaming and tears of happiness were running from her eyes.

"Abs, if you want me to stay that way relax, I can't breathe." Jenny said and Abby relax instantly her tight hug.

"Sorry I overreacted. Won't happened again." She promised.

"It's okay Abs, just calm down."

"Okay, done." she said.

"So, Jethro told me that none of you is working today, so I thought that you can help me with the Christmas decorations, what do you think?" Jenny asked, even if she knew already the answer.

"YEAH!!!" they all answered together.

"I knew that you were going to agree with me." She said as she looked Gibbs with that look that was screaming _ I told you that they were going to be exited with my idea. _

"Ok, Ziva, Abby and I are going to bay the setoff and Jethro you, Tim and Tony are going to the super market in your fridge is nothing that can be cooked-"

"Not even to think about it, we are not leaving you alone!"Gibbs protest, cutting Jenny.

"Ok, then you can come with us but I am warring you this is not going to be brief. As about you Ducky and you Cynthia, I think is better to stay home."

"No need Jenny, I'll go home, thanks any way" Cynthia said shyly

"No way" Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs…"

"No, Cynthia, no agent Gibbs, Vance probably already understood that someone broke into his office and he will suspect you instantly" Gibbs answered and Jenny added

"And as I know he won't let it go, the first place that he will search will be yours."

"Maybe they can come with us."

"Stupid Tony" Gibbs said without thinking what his agent had told.

"Why stupid Gibbs? Think: in the first team will be Jenny, Abby and me and in the second team will be Tony, McGee and you, I don't think is that dangerous." Ziva suggested

"What do you think?" Jenny asked Ducky and Cynthia.

"Jethro I think that Ziva is right if someone is in danger this is Jenifer, she is the one that should not be recognized." Ducky said.

"I will put a scarf, gloves and sunglasses on, my hair are much longer and much redder now none will recognize me" Jenny said calming Gibbs down who was ready to lock her in the basement. "I'm waiting your answer Ducky, Cynthia?"

"Of course my dear" Duck respond

"Yeah, why not." Cynthia agreed

"Then done!" Jenny said she was pretty excited that she was going for Christmas shopping with her 'family' "And by the way, what's for breakfast?"

**A/N****2****: I hope you liked the new chapter. From now and on I will update more as long as I will have no school for Fifteen days Yuppie!!!! **

**Like it or not let me know if you want another chapter!!!**

**And thanks to everyone that review, alert, put this story on their favorite list or just read my story, it's the first fic I wrote and I really happy that you like it so far. Thanks!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Okay once again. I own nothing **

**Chapter 16**

After they finished with their breakfast everyone went upstairs to get dressed.

"Tim, what should I wear, Gibbs called us so suddenly that I didn't grape anything from my wardrobe." Abby said as she realized that she didn't have any clothes with her.

"I think that Gibbs kept some of the clothes you brought the last time you stayed here. Why don't you ask him?" Tim suggests when he realizes that he had forgotten his back bag in his car.

"Ok, I'm going. Where are you going?" she asked him when she saw him follow her.

"I forgot my back bag in my car I'm going to take it."

"Ok, let's go!" she said cheerfully. From now and on Abby was in heaven. She will spend her Christmas with her family!!!

"Tony stop!" Ziva said when she realized that Tony was looking at her while she was changing her clothes.

""Why? What I'm doing?" Tony asked.

"You're looking at me while I'm changing."

"So what?" he asked. No one was there.

"What do you mean by so what? I don't want ant to looking at me while I'm changing."

"Ok Ziva as you wish honey." He said

"How many times should I say that to you Tony? Do. Not. Call. Me. HONEY!!!"

"Oh Ok, I'm sorry I'm confused!"

"For your own good do not say something in front of Gibbs!"

"Yeah don't forget that." Tony said sarcastically. Tony was so bored. They were hiding from Vance, from Ziva's father, from McGee, from Abby, Ducky AND Gibbs.

"What should I do to end this hiding game?"

"Relax Tony-"

"No Ziva I can't relax!"

"Tony I promise that I'll talk to Abby and Jenny later."

"It's not hard to talk to Abby, who probably already knows it, or to Jenny. The need is Gibbs and your father knows about."

"Believe me Tony talk to Abby and to Jenny is not easy. Abby will freaked out and she will hug me nonstop, tomorrow she will buy very wedding magazine that she will find, the day after tomorrow will have already plan the pregnancy and next Sunday she will marry us. As about Jenny… how can I explain? Think about Gibbs' reaction and you will know." She said

"Ouch" Tony said as he imagined every single head slap that he will have when Gibbs find out that he and Ziva are together.

"See?" she said as she saw his reaction. "Exactly" she adds.

"What is going on Jen, are you ok?" Gibbs asked. Here and an hour almost she was in the bathroom.

"Jethro! I'm in the bathroom! How many times should I say that?" Jenny answered really pissed. He had asked her the same question ten times at the last twenty minutes.

"We'll be late." He said "again" he add whispered

"Then find something to do and let me finish!"

"Like what?" he asked her.

"I don't know Jethro. Use your imagination." She answered hopping that he would let her alone to finish with her makeup.

"Cynthia, my dear are you going to take long?"

"No doctor I' done."

"Excellent my dear, but don't call me doctor. Call me Ducky, okay?"

"As you wish… Ducky." She said.

"See, perfect I'm getting ready and we are leaving."

Almost everyone was in the living room.

Tony was pissed with the whole act.

Ziva was thinking a way to say the truth to Abby and Jenny and get away with that.

"Tim was standing at the kitchens doorframe looking Abby who was making coffee.

Ducky with Cynthia were sitting on the couch and were watching T.V.

Gibbs on the other hand. Was sitting on the base of the stairs really, really, pissed. _How she manage and she is always late that woman I can't get it. _He was thinking when he heard the sound of her heals coming closer.

"FINALLY!!!" Gibbs said as he raised his hand in the air.

Jenny after she slapped him on the back of his head said.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yeah, but let's say the plan again. Ziva do you have your gun?"

"Yes Gibbs."

"Ok, you, Abby, Jenny and Cynthia you are going shopping. I, Tony, McGee and Ducky we follow. Understood?" Gibbs asked everyone in the room.

"Yes Dad!" Abby said with a cup of coffee in her hand

"Let's go and Abby, you're driving."

"NO!! Gibbs not you too!!!" Ziva said a little bit angry

"Why who else" Gibbs said 100% sure that he already knew the answer

"Tony, who else Ziva said really pissed.

Vance's POV.

I see them coming out of the house.

David with DiNozzo first, then after a while McGee with Sciuto and last Dr. Mallard with my assistant Summer. She never realized the fact that _Jenny _died and I took her place. I'm sure that this little snake searches my office. I hope she didn't found the letter because if she did and she gave it to Gibbs I'm screwed. Here is Gibbs coming out with a new redhead. That's how valuable was his lady director. She was so valuable that he changed her with a new one.

I don't know why but I think I know her.

"I don't know Maybe is the red hair or the very high heels…

**A/N: This might take me a little to post it but I finally made it. The next chapter is almost ready so won't take that long. **

**Like it or not, remember, I want to know it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Okay once again. I own nothing **

**Chapter 16**

"Honey, don't you think that you bought enough?" Gibbs asked who was dead tired after two hour foul of shopping.

"Jethro, please" Jenny said again. She was tired too but since Abby wanted to buy more she didn't complained. After all it was almost Christmas.

"I'm tired why you don't understand me?" he grumped

"From now?" she asked shocked she thought that he had no reason to be tired. It wasn't that he had to sleep ages. And he always could pace himself better than her.

"Hey mommy, what do you think?" Abby said. The whole morning she was calling her mommy not that she mind of course but in every shop that they got everyone thought that they were a family. Gibbs was the father, Jenny the mother [since Abby was calling her that way and in amusement the other three followed her], Ducky was probably the grandfather of the Uncle, and Cynthia was probably his daughter. As for Tony, McGee, Abby and Ziva there was no doubt they were the kids.

Jenny turned around and saw Abby holds a white angel for the top of the tree.

"What do you think? We should buy this or the other we saw before, the one with the golden wings?"

"Hm, I don't know why don't we buy both and we'll see."

"Yes! And by the way where is Ziva?" Abby asked.

"With DiNozzo to buy candies" Gibbs said behind Abby's back.

"Ah!!! Dad you scare me!" Abby said.

"It's not going to happened again"

"Good, let's pick them up!"

"Abby Tony and Ziva are adults they can manage the candies alone.

"Okay mom."

After six, long hour for Gibbs shopping the little happy, strange but loved family got home.

"Jethro the keys?" Ducky asked

"Here they are Duck." Gibbs aid and he handed the keys to Ducky.

"Perfect! I'm going to unlock the door" Ducky unlocks the door and opens it for the others.

"Gibbs got in first holding four bog bags in his hands and three boxes in his arms. McGee and Tony were carrying a very big tree inside as Jenny, Cynthia, Abby and Ziva were cleaning the place that they'll put the tree.

After three times they had carry everything to the living room

"Jethro, you done?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah Jen, done." He said as he put the last bag onto the kitchen's table.

"Good come to help us!"

"I'm coming!!!"

That afternoon was quite. The small strange family spent the Christmas Eve together. After the last couple of years they deserve it.

**A/N: That's chapter 16 as I promised it didn't take long. I hope you like it. There are only two chapters left. Next one is Vance reaction and the epilogue. Let me know what you are thinking about it. And if you want a new chapter please leave me a little review. Please…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Okay once again. I own nothing **

**Chapter 17**

Vance POV.

Another day Gibbs team is late, I'm wondering why SecNav don't let me fire them all. Since when he agrees with Sheppard's opinion?

As I was walking I notice that no one was in the squardroom. Where the hell were all of them? What's going on here?

I walked through the catwalk and I opened the door which led to my office. Neither my _assistant _came yet. I thought and I was ready to get into my office as usual.

Then I notice the name on the door.

_Jennifer Shepard_

_Director of NCIS _

That's unbelievable whoever did this is going to pay I thought again and I stepped into my office…

…then I saw her onto my desk with Gibbs on top of her…

Jenny's POV.

"You are sure that this is going to work?" I asked

"Yes." He said I think for tenth time this day "Now lay down, he is coming"

I feel like an idiot, as I was lying on my desk in my office with Jethro on top of me kissing my neck…

…then I heard the door opens …

Everything happened in seconds.

Vance took out his gun and he started fired against Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs pulled out his weapon instantly and he fired back. He hit him twice one in his left leg and the other in his chest.

One of Vance's bullets hit Gibbs in his left shoulder and knocked him off his legs.

"Jethro are you listen to me?" Jenny said

"I'm fine Jen don't worry. What about him?"

"He is… I don't know. Stay still the ambulance is on its way. Okay?"

"Jen?" he said to her.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" he said as he closed his eyes.

"What? Jethro look at me! Jethro!"

**A/N: This is a little short but I wanted to give Vance reaction. I thought that I should put a hospital scene so we've got two chapters left. **

**I hope you like it. Please leave a review if you want to know what's going on next soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Okay once again. I own nothing **

**Chapter 18**

"_Will you marry me?" he said as he closed his eyes. _

"_What? Jethro look at me! Jethro!" _

Jenny was trying desperately to wake Gibbs up. After ten minutes the paramedics arrived and Gibbs and Vance were going to Bethesda.

The team was waiting at the waiting room when a doctor came in.

"Family for Jethro Gibbs?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm his wife" Jenny said "she is our daughter and he is our son." she continued showing Tony and Abby.

"What about them?" the doctor asked showing Ziva, McGee and Ducky.

"I am Jennifer's father." Ducky said

"Ziva is my wife" Tony said as he putted his hand around her waist. "And Tim" he continued showing McGee "is my little sister's fiancé"

"Really, you looked very young to have two children in that age." The doctor said suspicious.

"Yeah I know that, but I'm forty five, I had Tony when I was seventeen and Abby when I was twenty two. Jethro and I are together since high school. Right dad?" Jenny said looking at Ducky.

"Of course Jennifer. Our family is coming from England, but my wife and I moved here before Jenifer's berth that's way she has no English accent if you are asking yourself."

"Anyway, agent's Gibbs condition is stable. He had another gunshot wound in his left shoulder. It looked old."

"Yeah, almost six years ago he got shout in the same shoulder." Tony said

"Is something wrong?"Jenny asked really worried about him.

"Thank God no. we removed the bullet from his shoulder. He will recover fully. He just have to be careful, he can't work in the field for the next four to five months." The doctor finished.

"Can we see him?" Jenny asked.

"One at the time. Room 236" the doctor said.

"You should go first Jennifer." Ducky said.

"Ok and can someone of you asks for Vance condition?"

"I'll ask." Ducky said.

"Thank you Ducky I want to question him ASAP." Jenny said as she left to go to the room 236.

_Room 236, 236, oh here I am room 236. _She was thinking and she stepped inside the room.

"Jethro, are you awake?" she asked not clearly sure that he was awake.

"Yes, I am." He said and he tried to stand up.

"Don't try it; don't even think about in. second gunshot in the same place. Lay down!!!"

"Ok. Don't shoot me. And keep your voice down it's a hospital."

"Ok." For a while silence was spread through the room. "Before you faint you said something." Jenny said

"Oh yeah, so?"

"You don't remember a think don't you?"

"I do remember everything!" he said slightly annoyed

"You mean it?"

"What do you think?"

"I think I should say… yes." She whispered the last part as she saw the team barking into Gibbs room.

"We've got news." Ziva said happily.

"What Ziva? Quickly. We want to tell you something too." Gibbs said happily.

"First Vance died at the surgery. Second, Tony and I are getting married and third McGee and Abby are engaged."

"Huh…" Gibbs said.

"So, Jethro and I are getting married."

"That's wonderful my dear. Congratulation to all of you." Ducky said happily.

The team chatted for a while before they left.

"Jen…?"Gibbs said with his best puppy eyes.

"No." Jenny said realizing what he wanted to ask.

"You don't know what I'll ask."

"You want me to talk to the doctors, right?"

"Yeah…"

"No…"

"Can I say something else?"

"I'm listening."

"I love you."

"I love you too Jethro."


	19. EPILOGUE

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I own nothing.**

**Epilogue**

It's been five months since the day that Vance got out of their lifes for ever. And today was one of the most wonderful day, for all of them.

Abby, Ziva and Cynthia were waiting for Jenny the moment that Ducky stepped inside, wearing his black tux.

"Jennifer my dear are you ready? I think that Jethro is getting a little bit upset. And poor Tony will pay the price."Ducky said as he remembered the conversation he had few hours ago with his friend.

"_Jethro please stay still, you are making me nervous only by looking at you."_

"_I can't help it Duck. She won't come."_

"_Who? Jennifer? Oh come on. You don't believe that do you?"_

"_I don't know Duck, what if she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? What if she steps back?" _

_Ducky couldn't believe what his friend was telling. "You know better that she won't!"_

"_Now where are Antony and Timothy?"_

"_I don't know they left."_

"_Like that?" _

"_Yeah Tony had a call from Ziva and McGee had a call from Abs. I suppose they'll be here soon, or I'll keel-haul them."_

"Why Ducky he thinks that I'm going o run away at the last moment." Jenny said really amusement as she was trying to imagine Jethro's face

"Something like that I guess."

"Ok, I'm ready Ducky lets go. Ziva? You're all right?" Jenny said when she saw that Ziva's face was a little bit pale.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just…"

"She's pregnant." Abby said when she saw that Ziva hesitate

"Really?" Jenny asked her shocked.

"Congratulations my dear." Ducky said and hugged Ziva.

"I'm so happy for you." Jenny said and hugged Ziva too.

"Can we go now?" Abby said when Jenny left Ziva

"Yes let's go, before Gibbs decides to barge into here." Jenny said

Jenny was amazing. Her dress simple and white as the snow. Her red hair was in a low ponytail and a really diacritic veil was covering her head.

When Ducky and Jenny reached Gibbs Ducky said in low voice.

"Take care of her."

"I will." Gibbs answered in the same tone.

The ceremony was very simple. No cameras no journalists. Just few agency directors and few politics. Not the Gibbs noticed them.

Of course the newlyweds didn't stay for quiet long. After a couple of hours they disappear in the thin air. But of course no one notice them…

…Since Ziva and Abby were announcing their pregnancies…

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you like it. I would like to thank those who read, review or put my story to their favorites or to their alert list. I'm so happy that you like my first story. **


End file.
